


The Incense of my Soul is Burned by the Fire in my Blood

by OtterJotter



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterJotter/pseuds/OtterJotter
Summary: Madam Spellman one-shots and drabbles"I knew I loved you best borne of your scolding".





	1. And now we will count to twelve and we will all keep still.

That wicked woman was going to be the death of her. The painted lips and cat-like walk were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the things she loathed about Mary Wardwell. And now she was here. Standing in front of her with that omniscient smirk, like just maybe she was the most-practiced witch in all the realms.

“Ms. Spellman, are you even listening to what I’ve been saying? Sabrina needs to - no - MUST attend the Unholy Promenade.”

Fortified by the six fingers of gin she’d consumed over their dinner that evening, Zelda felt her tongue running away before she could catch it.

“Honestly, Ms. Wardwell, will you just shut up about the damn promenade?! If Sabrina doesn’t want to prostrate herself in front of the Dark Lord for one night of her Unholy life, then for Satan’s sake just let her do what she wants”. She bought her empty hand to her mouth in a hurry. “Please forgive me I - ”

“Why don’t you make me?”

Zelda’s brows knitted. “I beg your pardon?”

“Shut up. If you want me to shut up, make me.”

Zelda’s hand left her mouth and as quick as a fox she bought it hard across Mary’s face. The school-teacher-turned-Demoness smiled wide and stepped closer to Zelda.

Promise hung thick in the air, while the womens’ chests heaved once. Twice. Three times.

In a flurry of limbs and falling glasses, they stood flush against one another, lips and teeth clashing together in the most wicked of ways.


	2. I breathe the fragrance myself and know it and like it

When she was younger, they had people who would hang the artwork for them. But now that she was older and avoided mortals as often as possible, Zelda found herself on a satan-forsaken step-ladder doing the dirty work for herself. 

As the heavy iron knocker rapped against the front door, Zelda sent a curse out to whoever was calling in. Swinging the door open, she found the infuriating face of Mary Wardwell grinning at her. 

“Ms. Wardwell,” she nodded, “what can I do for you?” 

“Is Sabrina here? I have something to,” she paused minutely, “discuss with her”.

Zelda forced her eyes to stay straight in their sockets. This woman and her melodramatics.

“She’s at school, and you of all people should know that.” 

Mary shrugged, stepping over the threshold leaving Zelda to wonder why she was letting herself into the Spellman house.

“Well, since I came all this way, how about a cup of tea then?” 

Zelda’s eyes narrowed as she spoke, “I’m otherwise engaged right now.” 

A smile burgeoned across Mary’s face. “Let me help then.” 

Zelda turned on her heel, and Mary followed her through the house. 

“Fine. You hold this ladder and for Satan’s sake don’t you dare let me fall.” 

Mary looked at Zelda appraisingly, and spoke with fluttering lashes. “Now, why would I do a thing like that?” 

She grasped the ladder, and Zelda began her work anew, as Mary took the most of this opportunity to spend the afternoon staring at a rather lovely derriere. It was a win-win situation, after all. 

For [@drowned-in-starlight](https://tmblr.co/mxqs-HuhezM-C5nrAPiy4Bg)


End file.
